All Too Well
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Netherlands X Reader insert, and my first reader insert too. Based of the song All too well, by Taylor Swift. Rated T for relationship trouble and the fact that I mention Amsterdam. Human names used & I don't own the cover image


A/N: So this is my first ever read insert, and it's a NetherlandsXReader one, as there aren't that many with him in :O  
It's also a songfic to the song "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift, from her album Red.  
I'm also guessing you guys know what stuff like (y/n) and (h/c) are in reader inserts, but if you don't I guess you'll figure it out pretty quickly. AND THIS TOOK ME 4 WORD PAGES. GOSH IT'S THE LONGEST ONESHOT I'VE EVER DONE!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song.

* * *

_I walked through the door with you the air was cold  
but something 'bout it felt like home somehow  
And I left my scarf there – at your sister's house  
and you've still got it, in your draw, even now…._

As Lars propped the door open with his arm he gestured for you to slip under it. You grinned and your (h/l) (h/c) framed your face as you turned to face him whilst he locked the door behind him.  
"Cold?" he smirked as he noticed you shivering into your coat.  
"Just a bit." Your light voice replied. You walked towards the car with him, and you felt his thick scarf being dumped on your shoulders.  
"Did you leave your scarf at Bella's?" he asked rhetorically. You thought back to it, before you tugged his hand and dragged him towards his car, blushing at the thought of your red scarf in his sister's house.

_Oh your sweet disposition, and my wide eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car getting lost upstate  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
and I can picture it after all these days_

"You're smiling." You noted as he started to drive. Lars blinked back at you – you'd been dating for around three months now and things had been a little bit rocky with the distance between you and the fact that he was normally so reclusive, but so many people had commented on how you'd brought the Dutchman out of his shell.  
"And you're your wide eyed self, (y/n)" He finally replied, before pulling out his phone and passing it to you. You plugged it into the radio and within a few moments you were both singing along to music, Lars' brightening eyes fixed on the road whilst your (e/c) eyes trailed on the red, crisp leaves dripped across the wind screen, nestling in the corner of the glass. The October skys were clearing, but it was still cold in the car, so Lars warmed up the air warmer as you made the hour long drive towards his own house.

_And I know its long gone and that magic's not here no more  
And I might be okay, but 'm not fine at all  
Cause there we are again on that Little town street  
You almost ran the red cause you were lookin' over at me  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

"Whoa whoa whoa!" you yelped as the car screeched quickly to a halt in front of a red light.  
"Sorry…" Lars blinked, before leaning across and kissing you on the cheek, making you blush.  
"It's okay." You blinked. "At least there were no police officers nearby, yeah?"  
"Yeah." He nodded in agreement, and you both were mentally recounting the time that Lars had tried to get drugs when you were on holiday in London, and it took some slick talking from both of your parts to get him to be able to get back to his native Amsterdam. You grinned at the memory, and as if on que, your boyfriend lit his pipe. He laughed lightly as you wriggled his nose, he knew how much you hated the pipe. But you decided that you didn't want to pick a fight, things had been going so well recently.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed  
Your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t-ball team  
You told me 'bout your past thinking your future was me._

Lars' sister Bella was at his house when you both got back from a date the next day.  
"Hi" you grinned to her, and she waved you over from where she was in the kitchen, before handing you a plate of waffles. "Wha-" you began.  
"I was bored at home so I thought I'd make you guys waffles and come and see the city my big brother lives in again." Bella smiled. You still didn't understand how one sibling lived in the Belgian countryside and never really visit the city, whilst the other was a total city-guy and hardly went to the countryside if h could help it. Lars moved silently across to the counter and picked up another of the plates, before pausing at the table and groaning.  
"You didn't ."  
"I did." She opened the book on the table and you realised that it was a photo album, you saw Lars, Bella and their sister Rose smiling out of the little paper frames.  
"You wore glasses?!" you exclaimed to your boyfriend, who blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck embarrassedly. You grinned and flipped the page again and saw the little boy who'd grown into your current partner grinning cross-leggedly on a twin sized bed and another of him on a sports team.  
"Oh I remember that!" Bella smirked. "He used to play on all the sports teams, and you got to be pretty good, didn't you." Lars made a face before sliding one of his arms across your shoulders, the other arm shovelling waffles into your mouth. "I'll bring your scarf over at some point." Bella grinned back.

_And I know it's long gone and there's nothing else I could do  
And I forget about it long enough to forget why I needed to_

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs I was there I remember it all too well_

"Whats up?" Lars muttered as he padded down the stairs. You were standing at the fridge rummaging around.  
"I'm thirsty." You replied, pulling out a carton of orange juice and piercing the top with the straw and sucking out the sweet juice, you locked eyes with him. Lars took the box from your hands when you were about to finish sipping and placed his hands on your waist. You looped your hands around his neck and he began to dance with you; the refrigerator light illuminating both of you as you moved in time with the non-existent music.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a master piece before you tore it all up  
Running scared I was there I remember it all too well  
_  
How things went from a high to a low, you weren't sure. But you had moved past the arguing part of the fight and were occupying different corners of the house. You were curled up in the corner of the bedroom, arms wrapped around your knees and you stared blankly ahead. Lars was standing by the back door, sucking on his pipe and letting his high comfort him. You didn't remember when you did it, but you moved downstairs, unlatched the door and ran out. The door slammed as you ran and you knew he'd soon be following you, but letting the wind whip through your (h/l) locks and clear your head as you ran. Sure, you didn't have the perfect relationship with him, but somehow what little relationship you'd had crashed and burned within the past few hours. Things were said that couldn't be unsaid, and as you ran you felt like you were running away from the problems in your relationship – as if Lars would be waiting for you with none of his problems at all. But you knew that wouldn't happen

_You call me up again just to break me like a promise  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying on the ground  
'Cause I remember it all… too well_

Your phone buzzed as you sat in the hotel room you'd found. You were slightly glad for Amsterdam's raunchy reputation as it's hotel prices could be pretty cheap. You didn't have a charger but you managed to grab your phone and wallet in your haste to run, so you'd bought a cheap one to tide you over until your flight back in two days' time. Another message from Lars. He seemed sorry, but you knew it couldn't last. Soon enough, you'd be going back anyway and you were pretty sure he was using Amsterdam's reputation you found useful right now pretty darn useful himself when you weren't around. You decided to open the message and blink back tears as you read it.  
"I guess we're over now, aren't we?" you read and hold your breath as your frozen fingers typed back a response.  
"I'm sorry."

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again; but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

You got onto the flight uneventfully; he didn't come to the airport to see you off – in fact you hadn't seen him since you ran out on him. The flight was uneventful, and the taxi you'd booked before you'd left for the Netherlands a month before arrived and dropped you off at your house with your lack of luggage and in some clothes you'd bought from a street vender instead of the shorts and shirt you'd left in that night. You'd been back for a week when you got the box; a brown box in the hallway of your flat with a dutch postage stamp. You swallowed hard before moving the box into your own flat and cut the tape on it. Inside the box was your suitcase, with all of your belongings you'd left at Lars' house neatly packed. You lifted it out and moved the case into your bedroom and flopped on the bed. Everything had changed now.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it, because you remember it  
all too well_

It's while you're unpacking a (f/c) shirt that you notice you haven't seen the dark red scarf you left a Bella's house. You'd never got a chance to pick it up or have the girl drop it off at Lars' for you. You felt like texting him, asking him if he could send it to you. But then you decided to forget it, you could easily buy a new one.

_Cause there we are again when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

You sat, logged in on Facebook and gossiping to another girl from your work. She was talking about this cute guy from your work but all you could think about was the cute guy you'd dated and lost. He was on your mind all the time nowadays. Effortlessly, you moved the mouse to the search box and typed in his name. His profile popped up, now unfriended so you couldn't see his posts. But you clearly saw his status as single. You blinked at his picture – he'd changed it since you'd left. He wasn't smiling the tiny, sweet smile he had. He was standing against a brick wall scowling, but he looked "cool". And wrapped around his neck was a dark, red scarf.

_Wind in my hair, I was there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well._


End file.
